INUYASHA'S MOTHER RETURNS
by wizogirl192003
Summary: Will our star halfbreed find out what really happened to his mother all those many years ago? Will Miroku be able to resist and help the lovely young Maven? She is the last of the Silver kitsunes, the last to walk the Earth.....
1. Chapter 1

InuYasha's Mother Returns ~ by Wizogirl192003  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a fanfic based upon the relationship of InuYasha and his long lost mother. He's torn between protecting her and staying with Kagome in her time. InuYasha must make a choice: Is it more important to stay with Kagome in her era, or stay in his own time with his half hanyou mother? (After the first three chapters, I will be posting only one periodically. If you desire to read more, you must send me some reviews. Don't be afraid to let me know what you didn't like about it. Your advice is always appreciated. DISCLAIMER: All characters, with the exception of Maven, which is of my own  
invention, copyrighted from "InuYasha" the series. Forgive me for not  
knowing the creator's name, I've only started reading and watching the  
program a few months ago.  
  
INUYASHA'S MOTHER RETURNS  
  
Chapter 1: "Give Me a Break!"  
  
"InuYasha?" asked Kagome; she had been worried when he didn't come to visit her last week. Therefore, she left home through the Bone Eaters' well to find him. "InuYasha! Are you ok?" she asked up to the figure in the old tree. He then notices that Kagome was talking to him. He already knew from her scent that she was near, his thoughts were elsewhere. "Just leave me alone, will ya?!" InuYasha shot back at Kagome. "SIT BOY!" was all that was heard as he came crashing down to the ground below him. (Poor Inu- chan, if only he knew how to talk to the miko, () "What do ya mean 'leave you alone?! You said you would come to meet me in the courtyard, stupid!" howled the angry Kagome. InuYasha just "Feh-ed", but then realized that he had just about enough of this conversation. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you Baka, go back to your own time. Just leave me be." Suddenly the dog demon was up into the tree again, folding his arms. "Whatever! Just be at Kaede's hut before nightfall, I was hoping to see our friends soon" huffed the frustrated miko. "I'll see you later, InuYasha, I guess." Then off she went towards the village, with her yellow backpack in tow.  
  
(Later that evening at Kaede's hut)  
"Kagome!" squealed the young kitsune Shippo. He hadn't seen his adopted mother in such a long time, he missed her everyday. "Where were you, we were so worried about you because you were gone so long. And when InuYasha ran off, we thought he went to go make up with you for what he said." Perhaps young Shippo had spoken too hastily, because he just aroused InuYasha's anger. "Why you little...come here!" yelled InuYasha as he tried to grab him from Kagome's arms. Kaede and Miroku had busied themselves by completing a few healing potions. "Lady Kaede, do you think that InuYasha will ever tell Lady Kagome what ails him?" Miroku, the amorous monk was very concerned with the wellbeing of his companions. "Well child, I'm not completely sure about that matter. But I assure you, Kagome will not leave young InuYasha be." Picking up on what Kaede just said, "I heard that ya old hag! I AM a hanyou, if you forgot!" InuYasha shouted as his ears began to twitch. "Sit boy!" yelled Kagome as the submission beads glowed with her wrath. "What the heck you do that for?! I was just fooling with Kaede, you know that!" No one but Miroku and Lady Kaede knew why the dog demon was uptight today. Then surely, he should tell Kagome soon, shouldn't he? "What do you want from me Kagome?! I'm a half demon, not compassionate by nature". He then looked into her eyes. "I probably never will be, please forgive me, Kagome". "InuYasha, I am not mad at you, just your actions towards Kaede. She's been really good to you, and you should at least show her some respect. Look, it's late, all of us need to get some rest so we can hunt for more jewel shards in the morning". ( Thank you for reading the first chapter of InuYasha's Mother Returns. I hope you have enjoyed it. This is my first fanfiction, so don't forget those really great reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

InuYasha's Mother Returns by ~ Wizogirl192003  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters, with the exception of Maven, which is of my own  
invention, copyrighted from "InuYasha" the series. Forgive me for not  
knowing the creator's name, I've only started reading and watching the  
program a few months ago.  
  
InuYasha's Mother Returns  
  
Chapter 2: "What's Your Deal?!"  
  
The next morning looked promising as the sun crept over the mountains. InuYasha was a little worried that he shouldn't have yelled Kagome last night. She really cared about him, and so did he. Though he was quick to jump at Kaede, he should have held his tongue. 'Now she won't even talk to me for a while, why can't I ever tell her how I feel? Am I that much of a coward? No, I just can't tell her about mother, not now.' "Do you think InuYasha is feeling well, Kaede?" asked a wide-eyed Shippo. "He left in a hurry to see Kagome off, but then he went up into his favorite tree". "Ye must not worry about young InuYasha, he is going through a very tough time. We must be patient, and respect his space." With that said, Kaede finished the morning dishes and she and Shippo headed towards the peaceful village. (Meanwhile, near the edge of the forest) Our hero was up in his favorite old tree, when the monk arrived. He was so engulfed with his thoughts, that he didn't even notice Miroku. "Where is Lady Kagome, InuYasha?" said Miroku. To arouse InuYasha's anger would be foolish at this time. Yet, Miroku's concern made him press on. "Don't tell me you made her leave last night, with yet another fight." Miroku was now treading on dangerous waters. He knew just how to get under the dog demon's skin, even if it was the truth. "No I didn't send her away, you Baka! Kagome left on her own terms. She said she had some sorta test thing to do. And that she wouldn't be back for a few days." "Well, if you did do anything, you really should go and get her. Without Lady Kagome's cooperation, Naraku will posses all of the Shikon no Tama for himself!" This of course got InuYasha to think even harder for a while. His long lost mother only needed one fragment of the jewel to become human again. Then a grim look crawled upon his face. 'Wait, if I give her a fragment, then the jewel will never become whole again. I can never become a full- blooded demon.' It appeared that InuYasha was not about to finish this conversation, so Miroku began to walk away. "You're right, Baka, we need Kagome to find the jewel shards faster." "Indeed we do InuYasha". So InuYasha jumped from the tree and was off to Kagome's era, to retrieve his "jewel detector". He would have to be quick about it though, he didn't want Miroku to nag any farther. (Meanwhile in the village)  
The air was filled with blood as a new demon made its attack on Lady Kaede's village. "Where can I find the half-breed named InuYasha?!" screamed the young kitsune. She was an especially beautiful kitsune, with her coat of gold and hair of silver. Her eyes were of the sharpest chartreuse, with a glitter of yellow around the iris rims. Her name was Maven, and she believed that InuYasha killed her family. "I said, where is the dog demon named InuYasha! I will have my revenge for the slaughter of my kin!" growled Maven. Kaede and Shippo were upon the village gates when suddenly Maven's horrible growl made them worry. "Shippo, I wish for ye to go to the Bone Eater's well, warn InuYasha and Miroku of this attack. Now be quick with thine feet, for this kitsune has a strange aura about her. She will be dangerous." "Yes Kaede, I will be the fastest kit pup ever!" Shippo called over his shoulder. As if he were a flash of lightening, he was over the hill headed towards the well. "Ouch!" went Shippo, as he bumped into Miroku's staff. "Oh, sorry about that Shippo, I didn't see you there. I was just talking to InuYasha, but now he is going to the well". Miroku then notices that Shippo is out of breath, so he bent down to pick him up. "What is the matter?" Shippo was so tired, but he managed to say, "Come help the villagers... a demon is attacking", before he passed out in Miroku's arms. 'Dammit! InuYasha won't be back in time to help stop this demon's slaughter. And Sango wont be back from her home for another year! It's up to me to stop it.'  
( Hello, it's wizogirl again, just wanted to let you know I'm still  
writing. Please don't be upset when I can't post more than one chapter  
every two weeks. Each chapter will vary in length, so don't be  
disappointed. I'm really busy with college work, so be patient.  
May God ever bless and keep you all. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: "Maven's Turn to Live"  
  
Miroku was indeed in trouble. He was without help to fight Maven the Silver Kitsune. 'Now is the time to find out what I can really do'. Therefore, off, he went to the village to find Lady Kaede for advice on how to drive out the kitsune. Running up to Kaede, "Where is the demon?" "She is over in the courtyard, hurry Miroku, and be careful, she is very powerful!" "Thank you Kaede, I won't fail the villagers, I promise". He was almost upon the furious silver kitsune, when all of a sudden, BAM!, it hit him. The young monk was face to face with the most beautiful demon he had ever encountered! 'Wow, I have to defeat HER? But she's so...wonderful.' Miroku was so consumed with his thoughts that he didn't see her attack. "You are just a monk, you aren't the half-breed. If you continue to bar my way, I will be forced to slaughter you as well!" Maven's sharp claws tore straight through Miroku's robes. 'Her temper is as bad as InuYasha's! I must defeat her, before she destroys the rest of the village. But how?' Again, he was caught off guard as she made her next move. This time he managed to block this attack. If he hadn't, she would have surely killed him. Maven was under some sort of spell, that only a monk of Miroku's caliber could break. "Listen to me demon, I will not harm you, but you must leave at once!" "Not until I have my revenge on the dog demon that killed my kin last week!" She lashes out at Miroku, but he blocks her attempts with his staff. "What is your name, monk? You are indeed a great fighter". "Miroku, fair kitsune, and what is yours?" By this point, the villagers have gathered to see why Miroku has not slain the demon. "Maybe he likes the look of her pretty coat", said one little girl. "Or perhaps she has put a love spell upon the young monk", was the thoughts of another villager. Once Miroku found out that Maven was his equal in battle, he looked her in the eyes. "What do you wish to say, Miroku?" growled the silver kit. "I wish to ask you to bare my first born, um, cub. I have indeed fallen in love with you". He then takes her hand and makes her put down her sharp claws. Maven's face has softened, and she now relaxes within his gaze. Suddenly, "what can I say, Miroku, I will have to go against everything I was taught. I can't love a monk, especially one as powerful as you". She then lets go of Miroku's hand in order leave the village. "I must go, ur, um, forgive me, Miroku". Maven jumped to the nearest tree as her beautiful tail swished gracefully behind her. 'It is useless to fight this primitive instinct. His aura is distasteful, but his scent is wonderful.' Poor Maven, will she give up the search for InuYasha? On the other hand, will she fall desperately in love with Miroku?  
  
(Thanks for reading so far, and sorry for the cliffy, I promise I'll be  
more merciful next time.) 


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
**"Maven's Turn to Live" Part 2** ****  
  
Im testing out a new story format. So let me know if you like it this way. Or if you liked it the othe way. And as always, please review, thank you! 

As InuYasha made his way through the sacred shrine, his nose picked up on a very interesting scent. 'What's THAT? I've never smelled anything like it. It's kinda sweet.' Kagome's mom loved to bake for her little family. Today she was making her famous German Double-Chocolate cake. The smell alone could drive any human wild. Just think what it did to the hungry hanyou, InuYasha! As he jumped into the kitchen window, she was just about done with the dirty dishes.

"Oh, hello InuYasha, what brings you here this evening?" The smell of the delicious cake made his stomach growl in responds. "I see, are you hungry dear? You may have a slice once I'm done with these dishes." Somehow Kagome's mother (forgive me for not knowing her last name!) knew something was wrong with InuYasha, and it wasn't just hunger. As her eyes met his, he immediately asked if Kagome was around.

* * *

"What?! You mean she's not with your friends?" The room grew uncomfortably silent as InuYasha suddenly became fasinated with a claw. "She and I had another argument, and she stormed off to the Bone Eater's Well. The stupid monk Miroku told me to go after her, because we cant find the 'Jewel of Four Souls' without her." "Does this, have anything to do with the demons of the past? She never told me much about the jewel's full power." For a second, he didn't want to tell her how bad the situation really was. He knew not to tell her about Kagome's miko powers, so he told her about the jewel's past instead. Also he explained that Lady Kikyo was it's only guardian for many years. 

"Well, what does this jewel have to do with Kagome?" The scent of her fear grew with this statement. Quickly InuYasha add, "Kagome is the reincarnation of Kikyo, and the jewel was first discovered enbeded in her side. Every since then, these beads have bond me to her." Regreting what he had just said, "I mean, well, I gotta go find Kagome. Thanks for the cake", was all he could say.

* * *

**(Back in the village)**

"Why did you not slay the kitsune, Miroku?" exclaimed Lady Kaede. Miroku's face gave the answer, he was in love with the enemy. "I'm....very sorry Kaede, she was under a spell, I could fell it. Perhaps she was being controlled by an ancient magics". Eventhough Kaede was furious with Miroku's lack of self-control, she didn't press the matter any further. "So will Kagome ever come back to us Kaede?" Shippo asked with a slight frown. "Yes Shippo, she and InuYasha will indeed make up as usual. Now young kit, I believe it is past your bed time, come and bathe." With utter sadness in his cute little eyes, "Yes, Ma'am".

* * *

'Are you crazy?!!! That monk will kill you when he and his villagers find you.' Maven thought to herself for a moment, 'but why did he not kill me then? I am not as powerful as his spiritual strenghth was. Maybe he loves me...no! he can not! But what if Miroku does love me?" Poor Maven was also in love, however, her heart was not as sure as Miroku's.

* * *

Her home was the cold abandoned cave of the Northern Silver Kitsune pack, it once belonged to her grandfather, Lyoku. She could remember how the cave would smell of his delicious black bird pie. But one day a large black demon bird attacked him from behind, as he was asleep outside. Now her heart was troubled further by that horrible image. 'Get a grip, Maven! You have to remain in control. Grampa Ly was killed long before you were born, he lived a long and happy life.' No one knew who the young silver kitsune was, or why she even came to the village that night. No one except Miroku, that is, because Maven tried to kill him of course. But eventhough she was out to get InuYasha, she somehow managed to find herself instead. **

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Will Maven's blood-lust revenge get in the way of true love? Or will she give our lonely monk Miroku a chance? This and other important questions will be answered, when I got time to write them down! P.S. I know this was a fluff piece, but isnt it lovely to be fluffy sometimes? 


	5. Dangerous Love

_**DISCLAIMER**: All characters, with the exception of Maven, which is of my own invention, are copyrighted from "InuYasha" the anime series._

INUYASHA'S MOTHER RETURNS

Chapter 5: **"Dangerous Love"** (part1)

The morning light dripped delicately upon Maven's strong back as she began to stretch out her sore muscles. Brushing some hair from her face, she looked around the old cave in disgust. "This place needs a good sweeping perhaps, but after breakfast and a bathe of course".

With one last yoga move, she slowly got to her feet to go bathe in the hot spring below. The climb down the mountain wasn't too hard for her, yet halfway there something stilled her. 'I can smell Miroku's scent very near the hot spring', she thought with a childish blush.

Maven knew the monk would be more than thrilled to see her as she bathed. His lecherous behavior only peaked her curiosity in the monk further. As she was almost done bathing when all of a sudden, her acute sense of smell noticed two more scents.

At first, it was kinda hard to pick up on, as if it was moving around. She studied the air again, but this time it was that of a young male kitsune around six years old. Just then, sad memories of her own slaughtered kitsune family made her want to burst into tears.

Shaking the hurtful thoughts from her mind, she sniffed the crisp air again. This time a blood-curdling growl raised deep from within her throat, the last scent was of a dog hanyou! "Truly that must be InuYasha!" said Maven flexing her claws, 'That scent is distasteful to my nose, does he dare taunt me with his presence?'

Forgetting to dry off, Maven jumped out and dressed herself as quick as a flash. Her chartreuse eyes now glowed blood red with new determination to slay InuYasha. Fortunately, for our band of heroes, the hostile kitsune was farther away, than she had first guessed.

Shippo was the first to speak up, "Wwhat's that sound! Whatever it is, it's coming this way!" Shippo squeaked. Sounding annoyed as usual, "It's only a little demon, ya little runt. It's nothing me and Tetsaiga can't handle." InuYasha unsheathed Tetsaiga with a huge grin of satisfaction.

Miroku's heart sank as he remembered the deadly words of the lovely Maven, 'I pray it isn't her, InuYasha wouldn't stand a chance at winning a battle against her.' "I must thank Miroku for leading me to the half-breed once I kill him." Suddenly the air around her began to sting her fur.

She had been running so fast that she did not even notice the poisonous strikes from the insects around her. Maven had never seen such stupid looking creatures before. Although they were demon insects, their size and sting didn't intimidate her.

So, she reached up to grab one as it flew by her head. "You aren't harmful to me at all, tell me what is your purpose for bothering me?" The insect wriggled within her harsh grip, yet it refused to answer her. That proved to be a BIG mistake on it's part, she would _MAKE_ it talk one way or another.

Squeezing it tightly now, "Who do you belong to insect!" The insect's only reply was to stop moving to pretend it was dead. 'Useless creature, if the sting isn't even fatal,they can't belong to anyone powerful.'

**Author's Note**: Thank you all very much for being so patient with me for such a long period. I have not been able to write because of college stuff, but now I'm on vacation I have lots of time! Unfortunately, all I've been inspired to do was just draw, draw, and draw instead of writing anything. But just awhile ago I started to get a little inspiration again. It came in the form of a very sweet guy friend of mine (can't put his name up here, lol) who is always looking out for me. He said he would be willing to proof read my work before I upload it, here's chapter five:


End file.
